Amor Vincit Omnia
by vkookiss
Summary: A love story between Mark Lee and Lee Jeno. / NCT Mark & Jeno (MarkNo).
1. Sweet as Sugar

**Sweet as Sugar**

by: _vkookiss_

NCT **MARK** NCT **JENO**

 **[MARKNO]**

 _[WARNING: Gajelas:)]_

Sesungguhnya Mark Lee benci menghadiri resepsi pernikahan. Ia benci berpakaian formal, rasanya Mark ingin melepas jas serta membuka dua kancing kemeja putihnya itu.

Tapi tatapan tajam si mama membuat Mark kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak mau kalau ponsel, laptop, serta ps nya itu di sita hanya karena masalah sepele begini.

Si Mama tau aja apa yang bisa membuat Mark lemah.

Tadinya Mark ingin tak ikut dan otaknya mencetuskan ide kalau dia bisa kabur ke rumah Renjun, dengan alasan kerja kelompok. Tapi rasanya tak mungkin karena kunci motornya di tangan si mama dan mama-nya dengan cepat mencium kebohongan itu.

Urusan bisa tambah panjang dan Mark jelas tak mau itu terjadi.

Entah apa alasannya ia harus menghadiri pernikahan sepupu-nya.

Ia sudah membujuk si papa untuk meluluhkan hati mama-nya, namun papa-nya tak sanggup.

Papa nya bilang kalau nanti malam mama-nya akan memberikan sebuah hadiah khusus bila Mark ikut bersama mereka.

Dan Mark menyesal mananyakan alasan papa-nya.

Dan ya, Mark tau apa isi otak papa nya.

Biasanya papa Namjoon dengan mudah diajak bekerja sama. Biasanya papa Namjoon memberi usul Mark tak usah ikut, tapi sekarang tampaknya tidak.

Mark lebih suka bermain ps bersama Renjun sekarang atau mereka saling bermain basket. Bukan seperti ini, banyak sekali orang yang datang membuat Mark sama sekali tak merasa nyaman.

Penuh sesak, tubuhnya juga sudah berkeringat sedari tadi.

Parahnya lagi, belum juga di mulai. Padahal Mark ingin cepat-cepat bergegas tidur.

Esoknya Mark berjanji akan mengunjungi hunian sepupunya itu dan mengeluarkan kalimat makian sepuasnya. Karena sudah membuat Mark menunggu.

Di tangannya ia memegang segelas es jeruk, lumayan untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Mark belum menyentuh makanan di sana, ia belum lapar, walaupun makanan di sana cukup terlihat lezat.

Kedua orang tuanya juga mendadak menghilang, meninggalkan Mark seperti anak hilang di sini. Tapi yasudahlah, nanti mereka akan mencarinya.

Mark hanya terduduk di kursi dan menandaskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk. Lalu menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Mark tampan sekali hari ini. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang sengaja sengaja di buat berantakan untuk menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya. Setelan jas yang di kenakannya juga semakin membuatnya tampak memukau.

Ya, tak jarang merebut perhatian kaum gadis yang berada di sana.

Mark berkali-kali memergoki mata mereka sedang memandangnya dengan penuh takjub, ia menyungging senyum miring begitu bisa memikat para gadis dengan pesonanya.

Sedikit membuatnya terhibur.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Suara seorang gadis menyadarkan Mark dari lamunan panjangnya, pemuda itu mengangguk kaku menggiyakan.

"Terima kasih."

"Tak masalah."

Oh, bahkan sudah ada yang berani melakukan pendekatan dengannya. Mark tau gadis itu sebenarnya ke sini untuk mencoba berkenalan dengannya.

Mark melirik kearah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang, dengan gaun yang memperlihatkan kedua bahu mulusnya. Tanpa sadar Mark menelan ludah, bagaimanapun ia juga seorang remaja laki-laki yang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah satu ini.

Riasannya tipis, tapi membuat Mark berkali-kali terpesona akan kecantikan yang terpancar dari gadis itu.

Sepertinya Mark Lee jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Kau ke sini bersama siapa?" suaranya mengalun begitu halus, darahnya mendesir mendengar suara gadis itu.

Mark berusaha menormalkan dirinya kembali, ia menegakan tubuhnya dan bersikap baik. "Bersama orang tua ku, kau sendiri?"

"Ya aku juga. Kau kenal siapa Jung Jaehyun?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tentu. Dia sepupu-ku, mana mungkin aku tidak menghadiri resepsi pernikahannya?"

Si gadis mengulas senyum, senyum yang sangat manis membuat jantung Mark berdegup kencang. Ya, sepertinya gadis ini berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, ya. Hmm, namaku Ko Eunji, kau bisa memanggilku Koeun." Mark berhasil mengantongi nama gadis itu, ia mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda pengenalan. "Kau sendiri?"

Mark membalas jabatan tangan gadis itu, kulitnya sangat terawat, begitu halus, Mark tidak bohong. "Namaku Lee Minhyung, kau bisa memanggilku Mark."

"Ku tebak Minhyung-ssi, kau pernah tinggal di luar negeri?" tanya Koeun lagi setelah mereka selesai menjabat tangan.

Mark kecewa, padahal ia ingin lama-lama merasakan kelembutan kulit gadis di sampingnya itu. "Ya, aku pernah tinggal di Kanada sewaktu kecil."

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu suka nama Korea mu, aku hanya menebak."

Mark menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu, aku suka nama Korea ku namun aku lebih nyaman menggunakan nama Mark."

Koeun mengangguk-angguk lalu matanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Kapan acara ini segera di mulai?" Mark dapat mendengar helaan nafas kasar Koeun.

"Kau tidak terlalu keramaian?" tebak Mark.

Koeun kembali menatap Mark. "Aku malas saja. Harusnya sekarang aku tengah berkencan dengan kekasihku tapi ibuku menyeretku ke sini."

Deg

Oh pupus sudah harapan Mark untuk bisa menjadi pendamping Koeun. Mark kira gadis di sebelahnya itu sedang menjomblo, tau-taunya hatinya sudah ada yang punya.

Koeun cantik, pasti banyak pemuda tampan di luar sana yang berhasil mengambil hatinya. Yah Mark memaklumi itu, tapi tampaknya Koeun bukan tipe-tipe playgirl.

Mark bersumpah siapapun yang bisa mendapatkan Koeun, pemuda itu luar biasa beruntungnya. Gadis itu sangat anggun, menjaga sikap dan tutur katanya di depan orang lain. Jika pemuda Itu menyakiti Koeun, ia akan menyesal di kemudian hari karena menyia-nyiakan perempuan sebaik Koeun.

"Kau sudah punya pacar Koeun-ssi?" Lidah Mark sebenarnya kelu mengajukan pertanyaan ini, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan saja.

Koeun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, andai saja senyuman manis Koeun bisa menjadi milik Mark.

"Ya. Kau sendiri Minhyung-ssi?"

"Coba kau tebak?" Bukannya menjawab Mark mencoba bermain-main dengan Koeun.

Mata Koeun memicing. "Baiklah. Biar aku tebak, kau pasti sudah punya pacar bukan?"

Mark tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "sayangnya belum Koeun-ssi. Aku masih sendiri, kalau berkenan kau bisa mampir ke hatiku sebentar, barangkali betah." Mark menggoda.

Koeun memukul lengan Mark keras, ia sedikit takjub dengan keberanian Mark dalam menggodanya, mentang-mentang kekasih Koeun sedang tak ada di situ. "Kalau pacarku mendengar, kau habis Mark-ssi."

Mark tertawa renyah. "Aku hanya bercanda, jangan di anggap serius."

"Aku tau. Tapi Mark-ssi, serius kau tak punya pacar?"

"Apa karena tampangku ini? Sayangnya aku bukan tipe laki-laki playboy seperti yang kau pikirkan Koeun-ssi."

Bagaimana Mark Lee bisa tau isi pikirannya? Sungguh, Koeun hanya menafsirkan saja. Karena pemuda tampan Itu biasanya memanfaatkan ketampanan mereka, seperti mempunyai pacar di mana-mana. Seperti Mark contohnya, menurut Koeun, Mark sedikit berandal mungkin?

"O-oh, maaf aku tak bermaksud berpikiran begitu Mark-ssi."

"Tak masalah Koeun-ssi. Lagi pula sendiri Itu lebih baik, aku juga sedang malas menjalin hubungan."

"Sedang malas atau kau memang belum menemukan tambatan hatimu, eh?"

Mark menahan senyum, lagi, Koeun bisa menebak dirinya. Apa Mark begitu mudah untuk di baca? "Sepertinya aku juga belum menemukan yang cocok."

"Ya, walaupun banyak yang mengutarakan perasaan mereka terhadapku, aku menolak."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba saja Mark-ssi? Kau tau, cinta Itu datang karena terbiasa."

"Maaf Koeun-ssi, perasaan Itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat di permainkan. Dan kaum wanita harus kita hormati."

Koeun takjub dengan Mark. "Oh, wow. Kau membuatku takjub Mark—eh aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan Mark bukan?"

Mark menyungging senyuman menggoda, "kalau itu dari gadis cantik sepertimu, apakah harus aku menolak?"

Koeun bergidik. "Mark, kau serius bukan seorang playboy?"

Karena Mark Lee selalu menggodanya. Membuat Koeun merasa tidak yakin. Sebagai wanita, jika di puji seperti Itu oleh lawan jenisnya (apalagi yang berparas rupawan), tetap saja Koeun malu-malu.

"Aku bukan playboy." kata Mark dengan penuh penekanan, meyakinkan Koeun. Mark hanya suka menggoda Koeun karena pipi gadis Itu mudah sekali memerah.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau harus percaya." Mark mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah, kau memaksaku untuk percaya padamu."

Koeun menatap Mark kembali. "Hm, Mark-ssi, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Koeun bangkit dari kursinya, begitu pula Mark.

Koeun menepuk pundak Mark beberapa kali, "semoga cepat ketemu pujaan hatimu. Kau tampan Mark."

Mark tersenyum. "Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu Koeun. Semoga langgeng dengan pacarmu."

Koeun membalas senyuman Mark dan gadis Itu segera berlalu. Meninggalkan Mark yang duduk sendiri kembali. Koeun sangat mudah di ajak berbicara, ia sangat pandai bergaul. Mereka akrab dengan cepat.

Mark mengambil nafas panjang. Orang tuanya juga belum kembali, sesungguhnya kemana mereka sekarang? Membuat Mark menunggu semakin lama saja. Ia bosan sendirian.

Mark melipat tangannya di depan dada dan matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut tempat ini. Berharap menemukan orang tuanya.

Nihil.

Mereka tak terlihat, saking banyaknya orang di sini.

Mark bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan untuk mengambil minum lagi. Tenggorokannya terasa kering kembali.

"Lee Minhyung!" Mark menoleh begitu ada suara yang memanggil namanya, tak jauh dari sana ia melihat mama dan papanya melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Mark menandaskan tegukannya dan bergegas menghampirinya keduanya. Dari tadi ia mencari, taunya mereka ada di sini?!

"Mama sama papa abis dari mana? Mark nyariin tau!" gerutu Mark sebal.

Mama Hoseok tertawa kecil. "Maaf sayang, kami keasyikan berkeliling."

"Ma, kapan selesainya?"

"Sabar sayang, ini bahkan belum mulai."

"Ma?" Mark mulai merajuk. "Mark mau pulang.."

Mama Hoseok menggeleng tegas. "Tidak sayang!"

Percuma saja ia merajuk seperti Itu tadi, mamanya dengan tegas menolak itu. Mark heran kenapa ia harus ikut sedangkan ia selalu di abaikan? Harusnya memang ia tak usah ikut.

"Jungkook!" panggil Hoseok dengan sedikit keras, ia menggandeng tangan Mark dan menariknya.

Seseorang berambut hitam itu terhenti ketika namanya di sebut, mata kelincinya berbinar begitu mendapati seseorang yang berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Kak Hoseok, apa kabar kak?"

"Tentu saja aku baik. Oh, di mana Taehyung?" Hoseok mengernyit bingung begitu melihat Jungkook sendirian.

"Ia sedang mengantar Jeno."

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk. "Minhyung, ini teman mama! Ayo beri salam!" Bisik Hoseok sambil menyenggol lengan anaknya.

"Halo tante! Aku Lee Minhyung!" Mark membungkukan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Wah ini Mark bukan? Kau sangat tampan sekarang. Sampai aku tak menyangka bahwa ini kau!"

"Terakhir aku melihatmu saat kau masih kecil." Lanjut Jungkook.

Mark hanya bisa menggaruk belakang tengkuknya canggung. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Sedikit tersanjung saat teman mamanya Itu berkata kalau ia tampan. Ah, Mark bangga sekali pada dirinya.

Kedua ibu saling bercengkrama tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Mark di sana. Dari yang Mark tangkap, ternyata mama-nya dengan tante Jungkook merupakan sahabat dekat.

Kalau mama-nya sudah bertemu dengan kawan lamanya, di pastikan sudah begini akhirnya. Mereka akan pulang semakin lama. Padahal hanya membahas hal yang tidak penting—menurut Mark.

Mark hanya memandangi keadaan sekitarnya tanpa melihat kearah mamanya dan tante Jungkook.

"Minhyung, ini anaknya tante Jungkook. Seumuran sama kamu lho," suara mama Hoseok menyadarkannya kembali.

Mark langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki manis yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Namaku Lee Jeno, dan kau??"

Suaranya halus sekali, saat bertemu pandang dengan laki-laki itu jantung Mark kembali berdetak dan darahnya berdesir. Bertambah parah saat si manis itu menyunggingkan senyumannya yang semanis gula.

Oh, sungguh, Mark mengira ia sedang melihat sosok bidadari.

Mark hanya terpesona melihat rupa dia, yang sulit untuk Mark jelaskan seberapa manisnya dia. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, Mark sebenarnya tak kuat, ia ingin melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain tapi gagal, laki-laki itu seolah mengunci pandangannya.

Tubuh Mark mendadak lemas.

Si laki-laki manis di depannya mengernyit bingung dan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Mark yang blank.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mark meneguk ludahnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia mendadak gugup. Sampai tangannya bergetar dan keringat tak henti bercucuran.

"Sungguh?"

"Y-ya."

Tapi Jeno sama sekali tak percaya, laki-laki di sampingnya tampak begitu kacau. Jeno merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya.

Sebuah sapu tangan.

Lalu ia mengelap keringat Mark dengan hati-hati. "Kau berkeringat. Sungguh baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik."

Jawabannya tak membuat Jeno puas. Setelah di rasanya selesai, Jeno memasukan kembali sapu tangan itu pada kantungnya.

"Aku Lee Jeno. Siapa namamu?"

"Mark Lee."

Jeno mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu Mark!" Ucapnya ceria sambil mengulas senyum.

Oh tidak, jerit Mark dalam hati. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Jeritnya lagi.

Tubuhnya kembali melemas dan ia bertambah gugup. Entah kenapa ia bisa selemah ini ketika berkenalan dengan seseorang, terlebih mereka ada sejenis. Saat ia berkenalan dengan Koeun yang lawan jenisnya, Mark yang tak merasa segugup ini.

Bahkan jantungnya jauh lebih berdetak keras, lebih dari tadi.

"Ya, tentu saja." Mark berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Entah kenapa Jeno begitu mempengaruhi dirinya sekarang.

"Oh lihatlah tante Hoseok dengan bundaku! Mereka sibuk sendiri, mengabaikan kita Mark!" gerutu Jeno sambil mencebikan dirinya.

Oh, God. Lee Jeno benar-benar manis. Seratus kali lipat lebih manis dari Ko Eunji. Apalagi bibirnya itu, bolehlah Mark mencicipinya?

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, bisa-bisa ia berfantasi liar tentang bibir Lee Jeno di saat yang seperti ini.

"Mark Lee?"

"Ya?"

Jeno tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau tampan."

Diam-diam Mark Lee tersenyum miring. Wow, ternyata Jeno orang yang gamblang. "Aku memang tampan."

"Tapi kau pasti playboy."

Lagi, Mark selalu di sangka hobi memainkan perasaan. Tapi itu salah, Mark tidak pernah memainkan perasaan orang lain.

Mark menggeleng. "Tidak Lee Jeno. Aku bukan playboy."

"Oh ya?"

"Tapi kau yang playboy," Mark menunjuk Jeno. "Kau dengan mudahnya bilang kalau aku itu tampan bukan? Hobi menggoda Lee Jeno?"

Jeno buru-buru menggeleng, Mark salah paham. Bukan itu maksudnya, ia hanya menyampaikan saja. Dan sekedar memuji, Mark memang tampan sekali. Jeno tak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan fakta Mark."

"Lee Jeno?"

Jeno menatap Mark yang memanggilnya.

Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jeno dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Kau manis. Izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu boleh?"

Bilang Mark gila sekarang, tak apa. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang otaknya katakan. Tanpa bisa mencegahnya, ia berkata seperti Itu.

"E-eh?" Jeno menatap Mark bingung.

"Kau cantik. Kau manis. Aku suka dirimu Lee Jeno, kau mau tidak jadi ibu dari anak-anakku nantinya?"

Mark Lee memang sudah gila.

Benarkan?

 **TAMAT**

 _[a/n: INI APA?! GAJELAS SAMSEK:")]_


	2. Phone Ring

**Phone Ring**

by: _vkookiss_

ft. NCT TAEYONG, NCT JENO, NCT MARK

Malam sudah tiba. Di luar sedang hujan lebat, yang pasti membuat orang-orang di luar sana malas untuk menyingkap selimutnya.

Cuacanya dingin, pasti menyenangkan bergelung di bawah sana. Belum lagi suara petir yang memekakan telinga.

Saat itu, Jeno dan Taeyong sedang bersantai di luar tengah, menikmati tayangan televisi yang menayangkan film aksi.

Tidak, tapi hanya Taeyong yang menikmati acara menontonnya itu. Sedangkan Jeno sendiri, fokus dengan novel yang berada di atas pangkuannya.

Di rumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua, kedua orang tua mereka sedang dinas keluar kota. Kakak Beradik Lee ini sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Tadinya Jeno ingin membaca di atas, tapi sang kakak—Taeyong—memintanya (lebih tepatnya sih memaksa) untuk menemani di sini. Jeno mau tak mau harus menuruti keinginan si kakak.

"Lee Jeno, kamu bosan apa terus membaca buku itu terus?" tanya Taeyong tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi.

"Tidak."

Taeyong berdecak mendengar jawaban adiknya itu. Ia tak menjawab lagi dan mengambil cangkir dari atas meja di sebelahnya.

Ia pun meneguknya perlahan, isinya cokelat panas, enak sekali untuk di konsumsi di tengah cuaca dingin begini.

Tentu dia tidak hanya membuat minuman itu untuk dirinya sendiri, ia juga membuatkan Jeno. Sebagai kakak yang baik.

"Kak, aku mau ke atas duluan ya?" pinta Jeno.

Taeyong menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Tetap di sini Lee Jeno!"

Mendengar itu Jeno langsung cemberut dan kembali fokus pada novelnya. Omong-omong, ia sudah bilang kalimat yang tadi sebanyak sepuluh kali—kalau tidak salah hitung.

Tapi jawaban Taeyong sama sekali tak memuaskan. Itu membuat Jeno semakin kesal.

Taeyong melirik adiknya sekilas, lalu menyeringai kembali melihat si adik yang cemberut karena dirinya.

Tangannya terangkat lalu mencubit pipi Jeno keras, si empu memekik kesakitan.

"KAKAK!"

Taeyong tertawa ketika ia mendapati wajah Jeno yang menahan amarahnya. "Kamu imut banget sih, makanya jangan cemberut gitu dong."

"SAKIT TAU!"

"Yaudah, ngomongnya gausah pake urat gitu juga kali Jen."

Jeno tak menjawab, ia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan kakaknya itu.

Adiknya imut banget sih, makanya Taeyong suka gemes sendiri sama adiknya itu.

Taeyong mengangkat cangkirnya lagi dan mengarahkannya menuju mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel milik Jeno berdering.

Sambil meminumnya, Taeyong sedikit melirik kearah layar ponsel Jeno yang berkedap-kedip.

"Lee Jeno, kamu masih manggil ayah kita dengan sebutan _'Daddy'_?" kata Taeyong seusai menelan cokelat panasnya. Ia memandang Jeno geli.

Jeno menoleh dan mengambil ponselnya lalu dengan cepat menekan tombol hijau itu kemudian mendekatkannya ke telinga.

Masih beradu pandang dengan Taeyong yang kembali meminum cokelat panasnya, ia menjawab:

"Hey, Mark."

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Taeyong langsung tersedak cokelat panasnya sendiri.

 **TAMAT**

 _[a/n: gajelas kan?emang:)]_

 _[a/n 2: untuk yg ini, bakal terisi sama kumpulan drabble atau oneshot dengan cast MarkNo ]_


	3. Poor, Yeri!

**Poor, Yeri!**

 _[Bagian Pertama]_

by: _vkookiss_

ft. Yeri, Mark, Jeno

Malam itu, Mark dan Yeri menghabiskan waktu di sebuah taman. Keduanya saling bergandengan, sesekali Mark melontarkan lelucon.

Mereka berhenti dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, mengistirahatkan diri.

Entah kenapa Mark Lee mengajak Yeri ke sini, tiba-tiba saja cowo berambut pirang itu menariknya.

"Ngapain ngajak ke sini Minhyung?" tanya Yeri pada Mark. Yang masih memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

Mark mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan merapatkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Bosen. Pengen jalan aja."

Yeri hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia pun mengikuti jejak Mark dengan memandang langit malam.

"Yeri?"

"Ya?" Cewe itu melirik sekilas.

"Kamu tau siapa yang lebih indah dari langit malam ini?"

Entah kenapa Yeri bersemu, ia bisa merasakan bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum.

"Siapa?"

Mark tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian memandangi wajah Yeri.

"Lee Jeno."

 _[note: kegajean yg hqq:)]_


	4. Milk

**Milk**

by: _vkookiss_

ft. NCT **Mark** NCT **Jeno**

Pagi itu dorm yang hanya terisi oleh anggota NCT DREAM. Suasananya tumben tenang. Biasanya sih ada saja yang meributkan sesuatu sampai si leader—Mark—harus turun tangan memisahkannya.

Hari ini sepertinya Mark bisa menghela nafas lega, ia tak perlu berteriak pagi-pagi.

"Pagi semuanya, tumben sekali kalian tidak ribut." Mark berkomentar begitu ia memasuki ruang makan dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Donghyuk.

"Anggap saja sekarang kami sedang kasihan padamu, hyung." Timpal Chenle seusai menegak teh hangatnya.

"Ya ya, terserah kalian saja. Tapi sering-seringlah begini, aku lelah berteriak terus tiap pagi."

Anggota lain tidak menjawab dan hanya terfokus pada aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Ambil saja satu contoh, Jisung, bocah itu tengah serius membaca buku sains sambil mengunyah roti.

Maklum, sebentar lagi ia akan ujian. Jadi harus persiapan jauh-jauh hari.

Sisanya sih, fokus sama sarapan yang ada di depan mereka.

Mark memandang para anggota satu persatu lalu meminum teh hangat miliknya. Sedikit aneh kalau pagi harinya tenang begini, biasanya kan ribut.

"Pagi semuanya…" Suara ceria milik Jeno menggema. Ia menarik kursi yang berada di depan Mark dan mendaratkan bokong seksinya di sana.

"Pagi sayang, sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak." Mark membalas ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, _love_."

"Teruslah tersenyum begitu, kau semakin bertambah cantik."

Anggota lain berdecih mendengar gombalan basi milik ketua mereka, bahkan Jisung yang tadi asyik sendiri berpura-pura ingin muntah. Sungguh, entah kenapa bagi mereka rasanya menggelikan saja mendengar itu.

Jeno mau tak mau bersemu, ia tersenyum malu. Membiarkan yang lain memandang sepasang kekasih itu aneh.

Donghyuk yang berada di sebelah Mark menghela nafas lelah, ia jadi merindukan Jaemin.

Jeno mengambil gelas yang berisi susu rasa vanilla itu, lalu menegaknya hingga tandas. Sedikit terburu-buru hingga susu itu mengalir sampai dagunya, untung Jeno segera menyekanya.

"Sayang, tolong jangan paksa aku untuk mengingat _kejadian_ semalam." Mark mendesis berbahaya.

" _Dammit_." Ujar Donghyuk, beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke tempat lain. Mendadak ia tak nafsu makan lagi.

 _BRUK_

Renjun membanting novelnya, mimik wajahnya aneh. Dan, ia memandang Mark dengan tatapan membunuh.

Mark menyeringai.

Chenle diam membisu.

"Memangnya semalam ada apa, _hyung_?" Jisung bertanya, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya dan menatap Mark penasaran.

"Semalam, Jeno meminum susu vanilla _milikku_ , Jisung- _ie_."

"Oh ya? Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya _hyung_ yang membiarkan susu itu pada Jeno _hyung_?"

"Iya. Tapi semalam ia _sedikit_ beringas saat meminumnya Jisung- _ie_. Aku jadi _ingin_ lagi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa _hyung_ tidak memberikan Jeno _hyung_ susu lagi saja?" Jisung kembali bertanya, polos.

Mark menjentikan jarinya. "Wah benar juga. Terima kasih usulnya."

"MARK, ENYAH KAU SIALAN!" Donghyuk berteriak, disusul oleh suara benda yang di banting.

Renjun membanting garpu miliknya, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Ia menarik lengan Chenle, kemudian mereka pun menjauh.

" _Hyung_ , mereka kenapa?"

 **TAMAT**

A/N: udah buka kan? Yaudah, aku balik dengan fanfic gajelas ini. Ada dari kalian yang bisa menangkap apa isi fanfic gajelas ini?(;


	5. Suggestion

**Suggestion**

a fan-fiction by _vkookiss_

ft. NCT Mark & NCT Jeno

.

.

.

Menikmati secangkir kopi di tengah musim hujan merupakan kegiatan yang menyenangkan, apalagi bila melakukannya bersama sahabatmu.

Sekiranya, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Mark dan Jeno sekarang. Berlokasi di salah satu _coffee shop_ di Seoul, sesekali mereka melontarkan lelucon—yang tawanya sanggup mengundang tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung lain, tapi keduanya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

" _So_ , Jeno. _How are you mate_? Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu," kata Mark setelah menelan kopi pesanannya.

Jeno yang awalnya membolak-balik kertas yang ada di depannya itu terhenti dan menatap Mark malas. " _I'm fine_. Aku baru meninggalkanmu dua minggu Minhyung, dan berhentilah seolah kita sudah lama tak bertemu selama beribu-ribu tahun!"

"Ya Jeno dan bagiku dua minggu itu sama saja dua tahun."

"Berlebihan."

"Sialan kau!" Mark merengut, sedikit sakit hati karena sahabatnya tak merindukannya.

Jeno memutar matanya, "baiklah. Aku hargai itu, Minhyungie."

Walaupun Mark kadang suka berlebihan, tapi tetap saja Jeno menghargainya itu. Mungkin Mark sedikit kesepian karena ia tinggal.

"Tidak berniat mencari pacar kalau begitu?" tanya Jeno.

Mark mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu. Aku masih betah sendirian."

Jeno mendengus. Mark sering mengeluh padanya tentang betapa kesepiannya ia, tapi anehnya Mark tetap tidak mau mencari pacar. Padahal kalau soal fisik, Mark juaranya.

"Coba gaet salah satu teman perempuanmu. Rekomendasi dariku, pilih Yeri coba. Menurut observasiku selama ini, ia tampak menyukaimu."

"Kerajinan sekali kau, aku sih tak mau melakukan hal yang tak berguna begitu."

Laki-laki berambut arang itu berdecak sebal, sialan sekali. Padahal butuh waktu lama bagi Jeno untuk melakukan pengamatan diam-diam, tapi Mark sama sekali tak berminat.

"Mark, kau sudah _berumur_. Cepat cari pacar sana!"

"Di bilangin masih belum mau. Nanti saja, Jen. Jodoh tak bakal pergi kok," balas Mark.

"Tapi kau tetap harus berusaha mencarinya bodoh! Dan jangan diam di sini menunggu perempuan datang seperti orang idiot."

"Ya, ya."

Jeno menandaskan kopinya itu dan kembali beralih pada sahabatnya yang asyik dengan kegiatan sendiri. "Minhyung…"

Mark mengangkat kepalanya, dilihatnya Jeno sedang menopang dagu dan pandangan laki-laki menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Menurutmu—"

Jeda, beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya Jeno kembali bersuara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—apa yang harus aku berikan untuk hadiah _anniversary_ pernikahanku dengan Siyeon?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh_.

Baik, Mark _mengerti_.

Ia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya dan mencengkram pegangan kursi, berusaha meredakan kegugupannya.

Laki-laki pirang itu berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengais ide dan sekiranya pantas ia sarankan untuk Jeno.

"Bagaimana kalau—"

Mark menjeda ucapannya, memancing Jeno apakah laki-laki di depannya itu akan mendengar sarannya atau tidak.

Jeno langsung memandang Mark penuh minat dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Otaknya sudah buntu, lagi pula saran-saran dari Mark biasanya sangat berguna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—Surat perceraian?"

Ia menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A/N: jangan timpuk aku, cukup timpuk Mark-nya aja._


	6. Are They Really Fight?

**Are They Really Fight?**

A fan-fiction by _vkookiss_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu bermula ketika Jaemin datang ke dorm. Anggota lain menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita, mereka bergantian memeluk Jaemin demi menuntaskan hasrat rindu.

Kala itu pada saat hari ketiga di malam hari, Jaemin sedang menonton siaran televisi, Jisung datang menemuinya. Si bocah mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jaemin.

"Hey Jisung _ie_ , ada sesuatu?" Tanya Jaemin setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi dan kini menatap Jisung.

" _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Bocah itu bertanya ragu-ragu. Tak begitu yakin.

Jaemin mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Tanyakan saja padaku."

Jisung mengambil nafas lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Semalam sesuatu membuatku tak bisa tidur…"

"Kau bermimpi buruk atau—"

" _Hyung_ aku tak percaya dengan hantu!" Kata Jisung keras, ia menatap Jaemin tajam.

"Oke, _hyung_ tau itu. Lalu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengusikku hingga aku tak bisa terlelap. Aku baru tidur pukul lima pagi!"

Jaemin mendengarkan ucapan Jisung dengan seksama. Ia sedikit merasa kasihan dengan Jisung karena ia baru bisa tidur saat pagi hari.

"Sesuatu apa yang mengusikmu Jisung _ie_?"

Jisung menatap Jaemin tepat di matanya, entah atau perasaan Jaemin saja sekarang Jisung tengah bimbang apakah ia harus mengutarakan masalahnya atau tidak.

"Katakan saja, siapa tau _hyung_ bisa bantu.." Jaemin berkata lembut sambil mengelus bahu Jisung sayang.

Setelah Jaemin berkata begitu, Jisung langsung mendapatkan keberaniannya kembali tapi rasa ragu itu sesekali memerciknya agar kembali memendam masalah itu sendiri. Jisung merasa ia harus berbagi dengan Jaemin terkait masalahnya.

"Ayolah Jisung _ie_ , _hyung_ tak akan marah padamu," Kata Jaemin lagi. "Bagilah masalahmu dengan _hyung_ , aku akan mencoba membantumu."

Kemudian Jisung pun mengangguk, Jaemin merasa lega akhirnya Jisung mau berbagi masalahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakanlah…"

Jisung kembali mengangguk. Ia pun mulai menceritakan perihal masalahnya dengan Jaemin.

"Saat aku tidur. Aku mendengar Mark _hyung_ dan Jeno _hyung_ sedang bertengkar hebat, itu menakutiku Nana _hyung_ …"

Mata Jaemin pun melebar mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari belah bibir Jisung. Ia menegakan tubuh, "Bertengkar bagaimana Jisung _ie_?" Dan Jaemin pun ikut merasakan kepanikan Jisung.

Na Jaemin tau sekali bahwa kedua orang yang berada di cerita Jisung, mereka berdua _akur_ sekali. Walaupun sesekali bertengkar, tapi tak lama keduanya akan kembali berbaikan. Dan Jaemin tak habis pikir,

 _Mark dan Jeno bertengkar tebat?_

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

Jisung yang menyadari raut panik Jaemin pun langsung merasa telah mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Mereka bertengkar hebat—menurutku, dan pertengkaran mereka juga sedikit aneh. Juga, aku mengira Mark _hyung_ menyiksa Jeno _hyung_ …"

Mata Jaemin melebar lagi. Kali ini dalam hati ia mengumpati Mark karena sudah berani menyakiti sahabatnya. Jaemin tak akan membiarkan itu, besok, ia berjanji akan menghadap Mark lalu memberi perhitungan padanya!

.

"Jeno _hyung_ terus berkata _'harder'_ atau kadang _'faster'_ lalu _hyung_ tau tidak yang lebih aneh lagi apa?

.

"Jeno _hyung_ memanggil Mark hyung dengan sebutan daddy…"

.

"Suara teriakan Jeno _hyung_ sangat keras, ranjang mereka juga berderit, lalu suara tamparan—yang aku yakini pelakunya adalah Mark _hyung_ …"

.

"Pasti Jeno _hyung_ sangat kesakitan karena sikap Mark _hyung_ yang brutal.."

.

"Nana _hyung_ , aku merasa bodoh karena tak bisa membantu Jeno _hyung_.."

.

Jaemin di buat terdiam, ia pandangi wajah Jisung yang tercetak raut penyesalan di sana. Jisung tak suka dan langsung merasa sedih ketika _hyung_ - _hyung_ nya bertengkar, apalagi saling melempar makian kasar.

"Aku harus bagaimana Nana _hyung_?"

Suaranya terdengar lirih. Pandangannya saja menunduk.

Jaemin pun tersenyum lalu memoles rambut Jisung dengan sayang. "Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Bukankah hal itu sudah biasa bagi mereka berdua?"

"Biasa dari mananya _hyung_? Jelas-jelas di sana aku mendengar Jeno _hyung_ berteriak!"

Kemudian Jaemin memegangi kedua bahu Jisung, sedikit meremasnya. "Dengarkan _hyung_ , Jeno dan Mark _hyung_ bisa mengatasi hal itu. Dan tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Jisungie, keduanya baik-baik saja."

Jisung merasa ragu dengan jawaban Jaemin, jawaban itu tak memuaskan. "Bukankah pertengkaran mereka sangat aneh dan menyakitkan?"

"Ya, Jisungie. Aneh dan menyakitkan sekali…" Jaemin berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum. "Adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

Jisung mengambil nafas lalu menggeleng. "Hanya itu masalahku. Benarkan _hyung_ mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Jaemin mengangguk. "Berani bertaruh mereka besok akan kembali seperti biasa."

Sekarang Jisung merasa lega. Jeno dan Mark hanya bertengkar biasa, pasti besok keduanya sudah kembali akur.

Jaemin memberinya pelukan singkat sebelum menyuruh bocah itu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sudah. Kembali ke kamarmu lalu istirahat ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaemin memandang punggung Jisung dengan nanar lalu tersenyum sedih. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu menyenderkan punggungnya, mendadak ia merasa lelah.

Pantas saja, tadi pagi, cara berjalan Jeno tadi pagi sedikit terpincang-pincang. Cowo itu menutupinya dengan baik, namun Jaemin tau. Sedangkan wajah Mark sumrigah sekali.

Ya, Jaemin tau jelas apa yang mereka _lakukan_. Diam-diam ia terpukau dengan kemampuan Mark yang di ceritakan Jisung.

"Jeno dan Mark sialan! Meracuni otak anakku hingga dia tak bisa tidur!" Umpat Jaemin.

.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _a/n: hay gaes! Aku balik bawa ff ini! Dan chapter ini masuk ke dalam Edisi Jisung Polos Series/?. Maap kalo nemu typo ya hehe. Yaudahlah, jangan lupa review hehe~_

 _laff ya,_

 _Sya._


	7. Serba Salah

**Serba Salah**

by: _vkookiss_

ft. NCT **Mark** & NCT **Jeno**

.

.

.

Jemari panjang milik Mark Lee mengusap helaian surai arang Jeno dengan lembut, sesekali tangannya turun menuju pipi halus sang kekasih kemudian membelainya sayang.

Lee Jeno merupakan _kesempurnaan_ , anugerah yang di berikan kepadanya. Mark Lee sangat beruntung akan hal itu.

Mark tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut, ia akan menjaga itu.

Di luar petir menggelegar memekakan telinga, Jeno berjengit kemudian merapatkan diri pada kekasihnya. "Hyung, kamu wajib nemenin aku bobok abis gini," Jeno bergumam.

Mark terkekeh begitu Jeno mengeluarkan tingkah manjanya yang amat menggemaskan. Ia mencubiti pipi pacarnya, "kalo kamu yang minta aku mana bisa nolak sih Sayang."

Emang bukan yang pertama kali Mark memanggil Jeno begitu, tapi tetap saja pipinya selalu merona merah tiap Mark berkata demikian.

 _Sialan_.

Tiap hujan begini, Jeno selalu meminta Mark untuk menidurkannya. Bukan maksud _menidurkan_ yang lain, tolong jangan berpikir kemana-mana soal kata ini. Karena emang kenyataannya mereka hanya **tidur** , menutup mata dan menikmati alam mimpi.

Dengan Jeno yang berada di pelukan Mark yang begitu hangat, lalu ada Mark yang akan mengecup pucuk kepala Jeno dengan penuh cinta. Jeno selalu merasa aman berada di pelukan pacarnya, juga dada pacarnya semakin membidang membuat Jeno makin betah.

Mark senantiasa mengiyakan permintaan pacarnya yang manis itu, mana bisa ia menolak keinginan Jeno apalagi bila pacarnya yang manis itu udah mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya yang membuat Mark Lee semakin melemah.

"Ew, kalian berdua bisa ga sih pindah aja, rusak pemandangan aja." Kata Renjun yang mendadak muncul sehabis mengambil air, matanya mendadak perih begitu pasangan itu bermesraan.

Mark melemparkan bantal yang berada di dekatnya dan mendarat mulus di wajah Renjun. "Sirik aja lo woy! Bilang aja ga bisa mesra-mesraan sama Chenle."

Ugh, ucapan Mark tepat sasaran rupanya. Renjun langsung menggerutu tidak jelas dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Hush, _hyung_ , kamu ga boleh gitu ih sama Renjun!"

"Ya bodo amatlah By, siapa suruh ganggu kita. Lagian aku ngomong kenyataan kok." Mark menjawab enteng.

Jeno tak menjawab dia mengubah posisi tidurnya kemudian duduk di pangkuan si pacar, ia mengalungkan lengan Mark di sekitar pinggang rampingnya. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dia dada bidang si pacar.

Cowo manis berambut arang itu memainkan jemari panjang dan besar milik Mark.

"Kamu kenapa sih, sayang?"

Jeno menggeleng. "Kenapa sih kamu nanya mulu? Ga boleh aku manja-manjaan sama pacar sendiri? Yaudah aku pergi nih,"

Jeno hendak bangkit namun Mark kembali menariknya dan terjatuh di atas pangkuannya.

"Bukan gitu sayang, kan aku cuma heran aja."

Jeno mengerucutkan bibir, "giliran aku cuek salah, giliran aku manja salah. Mau kamu apa sih? Gajelas banget."

"Yang aku mau itu kamu lah, sayangnya Mark Lee."

"Kalo gitu kenapa kamu masih suka nanya-nanya?"

Mark membuang nafasnya, "yaudah iya. Terserah kamu aja," ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. Mending pasrah daripada Jeno ngambek—karena itu tambah panjang urusannya.

Jeno semakin merapatkan diri, berusaha memperoleh kehangatan dari pacarnya yang ganteng itu.

Mark pun dengan senang hati mengeratkan pelukannya agar Jeno semakin nyaman berada di sana.

"Jen?" Panggil Mark sambil menghirup aroma shampoo yang menguar dari rambut pacarnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kamu lagi program diet kan sama Donghyuk dan Jaemin?"

"Iya. Kenapa emang?"

"Kok mereka gaada perubahannya? Maksud aku _segitu_ - _segitu_ aja," Mark berusaha berbicara dengan amat hati-hati.

"Ya mana aku tau. Pokoknya aku sama mereka lagi diet aja."

"Malah kamu yang keliatan tambah kurusan," kata Mark.

Jeno membalik tubuhnya menghadap Mark, matanya udah memicing. "Jadi maksud kamu selama ini aku gendut gitu?!" Nada suaranya menaik.

Mark menelan ludah, ia buru-buru menggeleng. Salah kalimat lagi, maka tamat riwayatnya. "E-enggak sayang, maksud aku kamu tambah ideal, tambah langsing gitu."

"TAPI TETEP AJA KAMU PENGIN BILANG AKU GENDUT KAN SELAMA INI?!"

Ya ampun ini pacarnya lagi PMS apa gimana sih? Sensitif banget, selalu deh Mark yang serba salah. Untung cinta si Mark, kalo ga ya gatau deh nasib Jeno sekarang bakal gimana.

Yha, cinta emang buta kan?

Di ejek apapun itu sama Lee Jeno, Mark Lee bakal terima dengan lapang dada.

Asalkan Mark Lee bisa melihat senyum dan tawa bahagia terpatri di sana.

"Udah ah, males aku sama kamu jadinya!" Jeno beranjak dari pangkuan Mark kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki.

"Sa-sayang, bukan gitu—"

Jeno menyentak tangan Mark yang memegangi lengannya. Jeno mempercepat laju langkahnya, sesungguhnya doi udah kesel ngeliat muka pacarnya itu.

Mark berusaha menggapai lengan Jeno, tapi jalan pacarnya itu makin cepet. Mark makin gelagapan begitu Jeno memasuki kamarnya.

Mark mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali, "sayang buka dong. Kamu salah paham."

"Apaan sih kamu?! Berisik! Udah sana pergi aja dasar lelaki kerdus!" Sahut Jeno dari dalam kamar.

Cowo Kanada itu semakin bingung apa tindakan yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Jeno tak begini. Sudah biasa sih dia berhadapan dengan Jeno kalo pacarnya lagi ngambek, tapi kali ini beda, karena ini urusan badannya Jeno. Pacarnya yang manis itu sensitif banget kalo udah bahas yang beginian.

Lalu pintu terbuka.

Mark sumrigah, namun saat wajah muram Jeno yang menyambutnya, nyalinya langsung kembali menciut.

"Oh iya, gaada jatah seminggu!"

Suara pintu yang tertutup cukup keras itu membuat Mark terlonjak. Ia mengelus dada lalu memandang pintu itu nanar.

"Nasib gue gini amat sih!" Mark mengacak surai pirangnya, ia frustasi, padahal ia bisa memodusi Jeno nanti, tapi ya rencananya gagal.

Jeno tak akan berbicara padanya selama seminggu, Jeno tak akan memberi jatah selama seminggu, Jeno akan benar-benar menjauhinya selama seminggu dan menganggap Mark tak ada.

 _Kesialan apa lagi ini?!_

Mark kembali duduk di sofa dan membuang nafas gusar.

"Mampus lo ga di kasih jatah seminggu sama Jeno!" Suara penuh ejekan itu berasal dari Donghyuk.

Mark memandang cowo itu dengan tajam. "Bacot banget lo, udah sono pergi. Makin eneg gue,"

Donghyuk mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu dari hadapan Mark.

 _Lain kali tolong ingatkan Mark Lee kalau ia harus bisa menjaga setiap perkataannya agar tidak menyinggung Lee Jeno._

Tapi, kadang emang suka keceplosan sih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A/N: tuh kan gajelas lagi-_- yaudah deh ya, review nya jangan lupa sayang~_


End file.
